happytreefriendsfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:SteveBobMinecraftPants/Top 10 Painful Happy Tree Friends Moments!
(OW! I cringed right at those moments actually! Welcome to "SteveBobMinecraftPants' Blogs" and today we will check on the Top 10 most PAINFUL moments of Happy Tree Friends for me! Right, in those moments, you can expect me to in anyway feel pain and cringe, and now i will tell ya about ALL moments i cringed at, ok most of them, i MAY have left out any moment but because i can't leave all those behind, all of them inside this list is the most painful ones for me, let's cringe!) 10: Mime's paper cut in the eye (Random Acts of Silence) (After annoying Flippy a few times, Nutty and Sniffles was about to escape until Flippy got triggered to hearing the fire alarm, Mime then returned only to see that Nutty and Sniffles was killed, Fliqpy got Mime before he had his chance to escape. Holding a paper, he uses it to give Mime a paper cut in the eye! This part really looked painful and it looked like Mime was about to cry, this part really makes us cringe then you may think...) 9: Giggles sliding over hundreds of nails (Home Is Where the Hurt Is) (Home IS indeed where the hurt is, after Giggles fall down a door with no floor, she lands on the staircase's banister and begins to slide down. Later, she gets hit by a wooden beam, the wooden beam gave her a black eye, then a mounted moose head... WHICH Lumpy doesn't seem to mind exists inside the house at start, still after that, she then hits a chandelier and after all this, she gets into the worst part, alot of nails! She slides on them and it is a result to her death, pain result: Owie!) 8: Disco Bear and his spine (Put Your Back Into It) (After finding out Giggles and Petunia are inside a dance studio, he tries once again to impress them, to touch his toes. But as he struggle to do so, his spine bursts out of his body. Later, he tries to stop the pain at home, but it won't work. Think that was bad enough? Because later, a dog gets interested in his spine and bites on it. Later, Russell thinks he catch a fish, but it was Disco Bear, which still believes it was a fish and gives it to Giggles at dinner time. That was both painful and of course a very unfair death to watch.) 7: Toothy landing on his seat stick (Brake the Cycle) (Who didn't expect this to happen? After a bird stole one of the screws, Toothy decided to take a ride on the bicycle anyway, his bicycle didn't work as he wanted, he can't slow down the bicycle due to the speed of the hill, and hits a log in the way, he in slow motion flies off his bicycle and as his bike seat is detached from the bike, Toothy LANDS on the seat stick of the bicycle and of course screams in pain, poor Toothy, i have one word for that scene: WAAAH! I also find the scene later when that part is stuck on his stomach btw, but both parts are painful to me...) 6: Toothy's teeth injuries (An Inconvenient Tooth) (Man, poor Toothy, i must REALLY feel sorry for him everytime he cries and also everytime he is in great pain, everytime he gets hurt tho, it most likely is eye injuries, but this time his teeth is getting the pain, why? Because after his teeth started to grow due to an accident, Toothy decides to remove the teeth, first he uses a rasp to file his teeth down. And for some reason, after looking himself at the mirror, his teeth HAVE grown in a very weird way, then he have to use a bolt cutter and CUT off his tooth meanwhile the other one is the pain again, he lands on a wagon and rolls down on a hill. And if the hill wasn't bad enough, the hill makes his tooth suffer as it finally breaks, Toothy having no teeth left. As he was ok with no more pain however, he sadly died. Seriously, who besides me feel pain in this cringe scene?) 5: Flaky impales her feeth (Ski Ya, Wouldn't Wanna Be Ya!) (Who doesn't remember this episode? And oh man, remember the pain? The very brutal pain mostly what Flaky had to go through in the entire episode? Poor Flaky indeed, after Disco Bear by mistake knocks Flaky away backwards, she gets her scarf stuck on a ski lift and is strangled by it as she faints for finding out how high up she is, and after a few days and nights, she is awake, and is VERY high in space probably. Then after backing of fear, she steps on a nail on a wooden board. Not a branch but later? Yes... The wooden board makes her yell as she slides down with the wooden board stuck on the foot, and she sees a branch, she tries to take the branch to stop but the branch makes her arm longer, the branch was useless. And after yelling of pain, she have to save herself by using her other foot on same wooden board. She even died after thinking she was ok, what a bad way to die, i cringed to her feet pain!) 4: Lumpy hacking off one of his legs (Out on a Limb) (Fun Fact: The creators even find this episode painful, and who doesn't go and agree? However: When Lumpy got stuck by a tree after chopping it off, he decide to use a spoon from his pocket to hack off the leg. After turning into night, Lumpy have cried of pain and finally manage to break it off, thank god that's over... Until he notice he took the wrong leg! Lumpy then sadly have to use the paperclip because the spoon got bad after finishing off the other leg, the episode ends as Lumpy keeps crying and possibly changed name to "Leggy....") 3: Petunia's suicide (Wishy Washy) (Later in the episode, Lumpy died a horrible death and Petunia freaks out as she falls in the water and is covered with the mess. She tries to use any water thing but it is same mess, after going insane, with no other choice, using a potato peeler to skin off the disgusting stuff. After finishing, she feels done but can't continue the life, because she died, this was painful to the arms and rest of the body!) 2: Sniffles' injuries and death (Tongue in Cheek) (Ok, i know SOME of ya expect this to be number one, but there is something FAR worse than this imo, at least this is number one of least favorite deaths or something, however, in my least favorite episode, i started to cringe when The Ants torture his hand and nails, seriously this is more cringe then any other Sniffles vs. Ants episode to me imo, and his skin disappears, that was disgusting and painful, glad he don't have to put the hand again. But later, after another failed attempt to stop The Ants once and for all, The Ants starts to torture Sniffles by eating an apple with razor blades which is a real nightmare to watch, then to get his tongue shredded in a paper shredder. Then his tail is stuck on the ground by a hammer, and watching him cry makes me feel awful, no other predator character have been having so much torture by it's prey every before... Ah well SOME prey are worse then the predator, but anyway as the final part starts so quick, the part starts where Sniffles dies so brutal, Sniffles is then dead, how can you be on The Ants' side after what those maniacs done in this episode, really? -_-...) Honorable/Dishonorable Mentions: 11: Giggles' tongue paper cut (Giggles' Valentine Smoochie) 12: Disco Bear gets impaled on the eyes by a pair of scissors (Disco Bear's Halloween Smoochie) 13: Mime's skin turning into a parachute and falling down a mountain (Wingin' It) 14: Toothy's nerves touching the hamburger snow (Snow Place to Go) 15: Shifty gets impales in the eyes by two needles and with other sharp stuff on his body (Who's to Flame?) 16: Giggles' "Coppertone" reference (Doggone It) And 17: Shifty's eye injury and death (Easy For You to Sleigh) And number one is:... (Be prepared to cringe btw!!) DISCO BEAR CUTTING OFF THE HAIR IN HIS EYES (EASY COMB, EASY GO)! (Who, WHO didn't see this coming? Besides this, in same episode "Easy Comb, Easy Go" i also cringe when Lumpy puts aftershave on his flesh, but i laugh at same time due to his eyes and the screaming btw XD ok but with Disco Bear, man poor Disco Bear, i seem to even be sorry for him alot, Disco Bear is THREE times on this list, and this is the third and last in list, so last one in list explains, after Disco Bear got some bottles from Lifty and Shifty, Disco Bear got his hairstyle back, but suddenly, a piece of hair is in his eye, so he plucks it off, looking very painful in close to the camera, but thinking "Phew, this wasn't so bad..." YES it is, alot of hair then appears on his eyes, but i do laugh at this too... UNTIL he have to shave them off! Seriously, poor Disco Bear, Disco Bear.Exe i can confirm this scene, i am glad he didn't die however but still, this was really horrible to do! I cringed, it makes him blind, i am like "OMG! NOOO!" But the rest of the episode is normal HTF Style to me, i just can't help but find cringe from Disco Bear's pain in this one, that is all!) Did you agree with my picks? What moment in Happy Tree Friends do YOU find painful? Ya know, there is a few more that didn't make the list, but i had to put all those that i DID cringe to the most, anyway, as i say, feel free to do your own list or comment here, or say anything ya can, anyway, feel free to watch my other Top 10 blogs here on "SteveBobMinecraftPants' Blogs" and see ya next review, bye! Category:Blog posts